The Meeting of Generals and Digidestined
by ShadowEevee70
Summary: Mikey Kudo has just moved to Tokyo. But, new friends are hiding secrets from him. Adventure and Fusion crossover. Many shippings but mainly TaKari and PataGato.
1. Welcome Mikey!

It has been three years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Yolei, Davis, Ken, Kari, and TK were in high school. Cody was in middle school and Tai and Sora were engaged. Joe and Mimi were dating and Matt was touring Japan with his band. And, someone else was going to come into the lives of the Digidestined.

The softmore hesitated to knock on the door. He had just moved to Tokyo. He managed to finally knock on the door. A boy with blond hair answered the door. "Hello," he said, "I'm TK. Who are you?"

"I'm Mikey Kudo. I just moved here. Nice to meet you TK." Mikey said.

"TK! Who's at the door?" TK's partner, Patamon yelled.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked.

"That's my... uh... brother! Yeah, let's go with that!" TK said.

"Well, ok. I'll see you at school." Mikey said as he walked to the next door.

He knocked on the door. A girl answered. "Hello! If this is about Tai, what did he do?" She asked.

"Who's Tai? Anyway, I'm your new neighbor, Mikey Kudo. Who are you and what's your phone number?" Mikey asked.

"I'm Kari and Tai is my older brother and, I'm kinda already dating TK. Come in." She said.

Mikey walked into the house. The first thing he noticed was a white cat. "Who's that?" Mikey asked.

"That's Gato." Kari said.

"Hey Gato." Mikey said.

"You forgot the mon Kari." Gatomon whispered to Kari.

"He doesn't know about digimon Gatomon." Kari whispered back to Gatomon.

"Why are you whispering to Gato?" Mikey asked.

"Because... no reason... you better go now!" Kari said.

"Ok... bye!" Mikey said as he walked out.

"Gatomon! Mikey doesn't know about digimon! We need a Digidestined Meeting!" Kari said. She grabbed her cell phone and called every digidestined.

She walked up to the computer. "Digi-port open!" Kari yelled.

She awoke in a grassy field. She saw the other digidestined and their digimon. "Hey Kari! Why'd you call this meeting?" Kari's brother, Tai asked.

"Well, it's about this kid named Mikey Kudo." Kari said.

"Hey, I just met that kid. Hair like Davis and goggles like Tai. That kid needs a new look." TK said.

* * *

"Mikey! Hey Mikey!" Mikey's Fusion Loader said.

"Shoutmon? What is it?" Mikey asked.

"Well, you know Gato. I think she's a digimon."

"Gato? She's just a cat."

"Well, I say we need to check the Digital World. Go to a computer and say, digi-port open."

"Ok." Mikey said as he walked home.

"Hey Mikey. What do you need?" Mikey's mom asked.

"Mom, have you unpacked the computer?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

Mikey ran towards it and held up his Fusion Loader. "Digi-port open!" He yelled.

He woke up near a group of kids. He noticed TK and Kari and Gato. "Ok. I think Mikey probably will find out our big secert." Kari said.

"I agree!" Gatomon said.

"So, what do we do?" Davis asked.

"I say we get some food." Veemon said.

"Or we can look at that boy." Tai said, pointing at Mikey.

"Uh... hello." Mikey said.

"Mikey?! How did you get here?!" Kari asked.

"Well, I just listened to Shoutmon." Mikey said.

"Wait! Who's Shoutmon?" Kari asked.

"Mikey! Reload me!"

"Ok! Shoutmon! Reload!" Mikey yelled. A small lizard appeared in front of the group.

"Hey everybody! I'm Shoutmon and this is the head general of the Fusion Fighters, Mikey!" It said.

"Tai, this kid obviously isn't a digidestined. What do we do?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. But, I say we go home!" Tai said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Mikey, you can stay at my house tonight. I'm sure Patamon won't use that extra sleeping bag." TK said.

"Hey! That sleeping bag is comfy!" Patamon argued.

"Ok. I'll ask my mom." Mikey said.

* * *

Mikey's mom allowed Mikey to stay at TK's house. "So, how long have you known Kari?" Mikey asked TK.

"Well, we've known each other since we were nine. We started dating a year ago." TK said.

"You're so lucky TK. You have a super cute girlfriend and you get to go on cool adventures. All I have is Shoutmon, Jeremy, Angie, Nene, Christopher, and Yuu. We don't have many adventures anymore." Mikey said.

"You sound like you're pretty popular to me! And, Angie and Nene sound like girl names. You have two girls near you all the time!" TK laughed.

"Well, we're never together anymore." Mikey said.

"But, what is a digidestined without a team? Our group stays together, no matter what." TK said.

"That sounds nice TK." Mikey said.


	2. Return of a Old Enemy

TK and Mikey were having a great time, untill the phone rang. "I'll get it!" TK yelled, and ran over to the phone. "Hello. This is TK."

"Hey TK!"

"Matt!" TK exclaimed. "Why'd you call?"

"Well, my tour is finally over and I'm coming back to Tokyo. I want to meet you tomorrow at Obidia Park." Matt said.

"That's great Matt! So, see you tomorrow." TK said as he hung up.

"Who was that TK?" TK's mom asked.

"It was Matt." TK said.

"Who's Matt?" Mikey asked.

"You never heard of Matt Ishida?!" TK exclaimed.

"Wait! Matt Ishida! My sister listens to his band." Mikey said.

"Yeah, that's him." TK said.

"You're know him?!" Mikey said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know him. He's my brother." TK said.

"Matt Ishida is your brother?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is. Wanna meet him?" TK asked.

"I guess." Mikey said.

* * *

It was the next day, and Mikey, TK, Shoutmon, and Patamon were at the park waiting for Matt.

"Hey TK" A man with spikey blond hair with a dinosaur with blue and white fur said.

"Matt!" TK said, hugging him.

"Hey Gabumon!" Patamon said.

"Hey Patamon!" Gabumon said.

"And who's this?" Matt asked, pointing to Mikey.

"Matt, this is Mikey. Mikey, this is my brother Matt." TK said.

"Nice to meet you, Mikey!" Matt said.

"Nice to meet you, Matt." Mikey said.

Matt turned to face his brother. "Does he know about Patamon?" Matt asked.

"Yes, he knows about digimon." TK admitted. "But, it's not my fault! He has a digimon. Mikey, show Matt Shoutmon."

"Okay TK! Shoutmon, reload!" Mikey yelled and Shoutmon came out of the Fusion Loader.

"Matt Ishida!" Shoutmon exclaimed and ran up to Matt. "I'm Shoutmon! I'm your biggest fan! You help inspire me!"

"Uh... thank you?" Matt said.

"Shoutmon likes the Teenage Wolves? Heh... doesn't surprise me." A blond hair boy smugly said.

"What did you say Blondie!?" Shoutmon said.

"Shoutmon! Wait!" Mikey yelled, trying to stop Shoutmon.

"Go." The boy said and a BlueAgumon appeared.

"Pepper breath!" The BlueAgumon yelled as he fired a fireball at Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon! Don't do it!" Mikey yelled.

The fireball hit Shoutmon in the chest. "Firey fastball!" Shoutmon yelled and threw a fireball at BlueAgumon.

Shoutmon's attack hit the BlueAgumon. "Shoutmon, Shoutmon, Shoutmon. You just can't control your temper." The boy said.

"I recognize that voice. It's been a while, Christopher." Mikey said.

"So you remember me. Took you long enough." Christopher said.

"Hey TK! I heard about Matt!" Kari yelled, running towards the boys. Gatomon was beside her.

"Hey sweetie." TK said.

"Hey Kari!" Mikey said.

"Hey Mikey! Hey Matt!" Kari said.

"So, what do you want?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda see my rival after about two years." Christopher said.

"Who are you?" Kari asked Christopher.

"Name's Christopher. Blue Flare's general." Christopher said.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Kari. And... this is..." Kari stopped to look around for his digimon partner. She saw BlueAgumon and continued. "Gatomon."

"My allies call me BlueAgumon." BlueAgumon said.

"Well, nice to meet you. Now TK, we're going to miss that movie!" Kari said.

"Man! I forgot about that! Patamon! Fakee Gatomon home!" TK said.

"Okay TK! Come my lady." Patamon said to Gatomon and the two walked away.

"Okay Kari, let's go to that movie." TK said and the couple walked away.

* * *

TK thought the movie was lame. It was Warm Bodies.

"How could a zombie fall in love with a human?" TK complained as Kari and him walked home.

"Yeah, it was pretty lame. So, are you doing anything with Matt?" Kari asked.

"We're going to the Digital World." TK said. "Hey, can you try to get the gang into the Digital World?"

"I'll try." Kari said as they approached her door.

"See you later." TK said as he walked away.

"Bye." Kari said before she walked into her house.

* * *

"Those annoying DigiDestined have met Mikey and Christopher. The prophecy is coming true Bagra!" A digimon said.

"Don't worry MaloMyotismon. Devimon will take care of it." Another digimon said.

"Don't worry sir. I will destroy those DigiDestined!" A digimon said.

"Good." Bagra said.

* * *

The DigiDestined were all in the Digital World. "Hey Matt!" Tai yelled.

"Hey Tai! Congrats on getting engaged to Sora!" Matt said to Tai.

"Thanks! So, have you found anyone yet?" Tai asked.

"No." Matt said.

Devimon was watching the DigiDestined in the bushes. "Dumb children." He said to himself.

"So, what are we going to do?" Agumon asked.

"I know." Devimon laughed, and appeared in front of the DigiDestined.

"Devimon!" Tai said.

"You remember me. Now, prepare to die!" Devimon yelled as he fired a dark aura from his wings.

"Guys, digivolve!" Tai yelled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!" Agumon yelled.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!" Gabumon yelled.

"Byiomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Byiomon yelled.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Patamon yelled.

"Palmon digivolve to Togomon!" Palmon yelled.

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!" Gomamon yelled.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" Tentomon yelled.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!" Gatomon yelled.

"Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!" Veemon yelled.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!" Hawkmon yelled.

"Armadilomon digivolve to Anklomon!" Armadillomon yelled.

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" Wormmon yelled.

"Meter wing!" Birdramon yelled.

"TK! Try to find Mikey!" Tai yelled.

"Okay." TK said, but just before he was about to leave, Mikey and Shoutmon appeared.

"Hey TK! I got a text from Davis! Oh, and Davis, it's not MJ, it's TK." Mikey asked.

"Digivolve Shoutmon!" TK said.

"Ok. Balistamon and Dolrurumon, reload!" Mikey yelled and two digimon appeared from his Fusion Loader.

"Mikey?! What's the matter?" One digimon asked.

"No time to explain!" Mikey quickly said. "Shoutmon! Balistamon! Dolrurmon! Digi-fuse!"

A new digimon was created. "Shoutmon! Times three!" It yelled.

"Wow!" TK said, staring at Shoutmon times three.

"TK!" Angemon said and snapped TK out of his trance. "Hand of fate!"

"You might have defeated me once Angemon, but you can't defeat me now!" Devimon taunted.

"Ha, I don't think so. TK, ready?" Angemon asked.

"I'm ready." TK said as he held up his D-3.

"Angemon digivolve to MangaAngemon!" Angemon yelled.

"I forgot we could do that! Guys, you know what to do!" Tai yelled.

"Togomon digivolve to Lilymon!" Togomon yelled.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!" Kabuterimon yelled.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!" Ikkakumon yelled.

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" Birdramon yelled.

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon yelled.

"Vee laser!" ExVeemon yelled.

"We need some more power! Ok, Starmon, Pickmons, reload!" Mikey yelled. A star digimon with an army of small, silver digimon. "Shoutmon times three! Standby!"

"Ready!" Shoutmon times three yelled.

"Ok, Shoutmon times three! Starmon! Pickmons! Dig-fuse!" Mikey yelled.

"Shoutmon times four!" The fused digimon yelled.

"Great job! Now, attack!" Mikey yelled.

"Great sword of victory!" Shoutmon times four yelled.

"Curse you random digimon!" Devimon yelled as he disappeared.

"All right guys!" TK yelled in victory. All of the digimon reverted back to their rookie forms.

"So, you defeated Devimon." A dark voice laughed.

"Ahhhh! It's him!" Gatomon yelled and frantically ran behind Kari.

The voice revealed himself. He looked like a vampire, and all the DigiDestined was shocked to see who it was. "Myotismon!" They all gasped.

"I have come to get my faithful servent. Gatomon, come." Myotismon said.

"Stay away from him guys. I don't want him to hurt you like Wizardmon." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon, come." Myotismon demanded.

"Never you creep!" Gatomon snapped.

Myotismon grabbed Gatomon by her tail. "Gatomon!" Kari yelled. "Put her down!"

"No, eighth child." Myotismon said.

"My name is Kari! Now put Gatomon down!" Kari demanded.

"Don't worry Kari." Gatomon reassured. "Lightning paw!"

Myotismon dropped Gatomon. "Pesky children." He said.


	3. Don't go Gatomon!

"Get away from Gatomon and Kari, Dracula!" TK yelled.

"Stay out of this Hope Boy." Myotismon said.

"I'll show you the power of Hope!" TK yelled. "Digi armor energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon! The Flying Hope!" Patamon yelled.

"You know what to do!" TK yelled.

"Star storm!" Pegasusmon yelled and fired stars at Myotismon from his wings.

"Digi armor energize!" Davis, Yolei, and Cody yelled.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon! The Flames of Courage!" Veemon yelled.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon! The Drill of Power!" Armadillomon yelled.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon! The Wings of Love!" Hawkmon yelled.

"Flame rocket!" Flamedramon yelled.

"Gold rush!" Digmon yelled.

"Tempest wing!" Halsemon yelled.

"Grisly wing!" Myotismon yelled. A bat grabbed Gatomon and carried Gatomon away.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled.

"I'll save you!" Kari promised Gatomon before she and Myotismon couldn't be seen. "Gatomon!" Kari cried.

"Kari, are you okay?" TK asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Kari said. "I should've known he would get his revenge one day! I was supposed to protect her but I couldn't do anything when I saw Myoyismon take her by the tail!"

"Kari, this isn't your fault." TK reassured.

* * *

"So Gatomon, ready to be my best servant again?" Myotismon asked Gatomon.

"No you creep!" Gatomon snapped.

"Your hatred towards me hasn't changed." Myotismon laughed.

"Why would I help you?" Gatomon asked.

"Because I can help you get back an old friend." Myotismon said.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Yes, I know where he is." Myotismon said.

"Show him to me!"

Myotismon brought up a video of Wizardmon in a jail cell. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Wizardmon asked.

"You know her." Myotismon said.

Wizardmon looked at the screen and stared in disbelief at Gatomon. "Gatomon! He got you too?" He asked.

"Yes, he did." Gatomon admitted. "I'm worried about Kari. I know she has TK and the others but, I'm supposed to protect her."

"I'm sure she's fine." Wizardmon said. "See you soon!" He added and the screen went off.

"Now will you do what I say?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Who was that creep?" Mikey asked.

"Myotismon." Kari said. "We defeated him three years ago. I never would've thought he would come back for Gatomon."

"Why does he want Gatomon?" Mikey asked.

"Probably to get revenge on her." Kari said.

"Revenge?" Mikey said confused.

"Gatomon used to work for Myotismon. She was assigned to find and kill the eighth child, who was Kari." TK said. "But, when she found Kari, she couldn't kill her."

"Why would Gatomon work for him?" Mikey asked.

"She was forced to." Kari said.

"Well, I'm not going to just stand here!" TK said.

"Yeah! I'm going to save Gatomon and become Kari's hero!" Davis said.

"Right Davish!" Veemon said.

"Digi armor energize!" Davis yelled.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!" Veemon yelled.

"Kari, you can ride with me." Davis offered.

"No, I'll ride with TK." Kari rejected.

"Okay, digi armor energize!" TK yelled.

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon! The Flying Hope!" Patamon yelled.

TK got on Pegasusmon's back and helped Kari up.

"Ken, you can ride with me." Yolei said. "Digi armor energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon! The Wings of Love!" Hawkmon yelled.

Yolei climbed on Halsemon's back and helped Ken up.

"I'll have to ride with you Davis." Cody said and got on Raidramon's back.

"I'm coming!" Sora said.

"Byiomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Byiomon yelled.

"Tai, you can ride with me." Sora said.

"Ok Sor'." Tai said as he grabbed one of Birdramon's feet. Sora took the other.

"Sweetie, you can ride with me." Mimi said to Joe.

"Palmon digivolve to Togomon!" Palmon yelled.

Mimi climbed onto Togomon's right arm. "Does... does it hurt?" Joe asked.

"No, it doesn't!" Mimi said and Joe climbed on Togomon's free arm.

"Mikey, you ride with me." Matt said.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" Gabumon yelled. Matt and Mikey got onto Garurumon's back.

"I guess I'm riding alone." Izzy said.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" Tentomon yelled.

* * *

Myotismon took Gatomon to his castle in the Digital World. "Welcome back home Gatomon!" Myotismon said.

"This is not my home." Gatomon said.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you!" Myotismon said as he lead Gatomon to a room that was completely white and smelled like disinfectant. A stainless steel table was in the middle of the room and a small table with syringes was next to it. Myotismon picked Gatomon up and put her on the stainless steel table. He took a syringe with a red liquid and jammed it into Gatomon's right arm.

"What was that?" Gatomon asked.

"Just the X Antibody. No biggie."

"What does that do?"

"Makes you more powerful and loyal to me."

Just then, Gatomon felt herself changing. Her claws grew longer and she had two tails. She had a weird red mark on her forehead and her tail ring was larger and around her body like a sash. "How do you feel?" Myotismon asked.

"Fine master." Gatomon X replied.

"Now, I have a little mission for you. Find and destroy the DigiDestined and Mikey with help from Wizardmon X." Myotismon said.

"Yes master." Gatomon X said.

"Now, Wizardmon X!" Myotismon yelled and Wizardmon walk in. His hat was bigger and he had a red X over his right eye.

"Yes master." He asked.

"Help Gatomon X destroy the DigiDestined and Mikey!" Myotismon said.

"Yes master." Wizardmon X replied.

* * *

"I hope Gatomon is okay." Kari said. The DigiDestined were looking for Gatomon.

"Don't worry Kari." TK reassured.

"He's probably torturing her now. I can't stop thinking about her." Kari said.

"You're starting to sound like Joe!" TK laughed. "But, I'm sure she's fine, so stop worrying, okay?"

"Yeah. Gatomon is the strongest digimon I know. She would never serve Myotismon ever again." Kari said.

Gatomon X and Wizardmon X were tracking the children. Gatomon X overheard what Kari said about her. "Kari is just a goody-goody who has no life." Gatomon X muttered under her breath.

"Gatomon X! The children are down there!" Wizardmon X pointed out.

"No dip Sherlock." Gatomon X snapped.

"Should we attack them?" Wizardmon X asked.

"We should." Gatomon said as she jumped in front of the children. "Hello."

"Gatomon!" Kari gasped.


	4. Gatomon X Reveals Herself

"Gatomon!" Kari gasped.

"Wait, she looks different." Davis said.

"Well, well, well. Your time is up children." Gatomon X said.

"Gatomon?" Kari said. "What's going on with you?"

"It's not Gatomon anymore. From now on I'm Gatomon X and I'm not your partner!" Gatomon X said.

"Gatomon X. Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Kari said.

"Ok, neko paw!" Gatomon X yelled as she charged at Kari. She scratched her on the forehead. It drew a little blood, and Gatomon X came in for another attack. It struct Kari in the stomach and Kari started to cry.

"Gatomon... X... why are you... you... attacking... me?" Kari asked in pain.

"Because master told me to." Gatomon X said.

"Gatomon! You said you would never serve him again! You helped delete him three or four times! Remember what I said about needing you? I need you, Tai... Gatomon... the National Guard." Kari said.

"I remember that!" Gatomon X laughed. "Wait! I'm your enemy now!"

"Why did you change?" Kari asked. Wizardmon X came down and faced Gatomon.

"Gatomon X, what's taking so long?" He asked.

"The eighth child was asking too many questions. I'll finish this, neko paw!" Gatomon yelled as she scratched Kari on her side of her stomach.

"Wizardmon! I thought you were dead!" Kari gasped.

"I was, but master revived me." Wizardmon X said.

"Pegasusmon... do... it." TK said, trying to hold back tears.

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon yelled.

"Electro ball!" Wizardmon X yelled and fired a ball of electricity at Pegasusmon.

"Ok, Shoutmon! Balistamon! Dolrurumon! Starmon! Pickmons! Knightmon! PawnChessmons! Digi fuse!" Mikey yelled.

"Shoutmon! Times four K!" The digi fused digimon yelled. "Great sword of victory!"

"Kari, get off." TK said as Kari got off Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon dedigivolved back to Patamon.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Patamon yelled.

"Armodillomon digivolve to Anklomon!" Armodillomon yelled.

"Anklomon! Angemon! DNA digivolve to Shakkomon!" Angemon and Anklomon yelled.

"Good idea guys!" Davis said and looked at Ken. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ken said.

"Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!" Veemon yelled.

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" Wormmon yelled.

"ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolve to Palildramon!" Stingmon and ExVeemon yelled.

"Should we try, Tai?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. We've only done it once. What if we fail." Tai said.

"We have to try!" Matt said.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!" Gabumon yelled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!" Agumon yelled.

"Now, try to do it." Tai said.

"MetalGarurumon! WarGreymon! DNA digivolve to Omnimon!" MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon yelled.

"We... we did it." Tai said.

"I told you we can do it Tai." Matt said. "Take that random children emailing us!"

"Transcendent sword!" Omnimon yelled as he slashed Gatomon X with a sword.

"I'll get backup." Mikey said as he got out a cell phone. He dialed a number and later, a girl with brown hair and a boy with blond hair was flying on a yellow digimon.

"Hey Mikey!" The boy yelled.

"What'd you need us for?" The girl asked.

"Just digifuse Nene!" Mikey yelled.

"Ok. Motimons! Digifuse!" The girl yelled.

"Motimons!" The Motimons yelled.

"HiVisionMotimon!" The Motimons yelled.

"What'd you need?" Christopher asked.

"The master swordsman is here!" A boy with short brown hair said.

"Christopher! Jeremy!" Mikey yelled.

"Don't forget about me!" A red-haired girl whined.

"Hey Angie!" Mikey said.

"Ugh... too many humans." Gatomon X said. "Wizardmon X, let's retreat." Gatomon X said before she jumped to the nearest tree. Wizardmon X followed her and Kari started to cry.

"We lost her." Kari cried.

"What's the matter with her?" Angie asked.

"That cat-like digimon was her partner. Myotismon is controlling her." Mikey explained.

"Kari, are you okay?" TK asked Kari.

"I'm... I'm fine." Kari said.

"We need to take care of those cuts." TK said, noticing the cut on her forehead. "We need to get you home and I'll stay with you all night."

"Ok." Kari said.

* * *

"You failed!" Myotismon yelled at Gatomon X and Wizardmon X returned.

"It's not my fault master." Gatomon X said.

"We needed to get rid of the eighth child and you failed me!" Myotismon said as he got out a blood-red whip. "Take off your gloves!" He demanded and Gatomon X took off her gloves revealing two X-shaped scars. Myotismon raised the whip and struck Gatomon X's right paw.

"OUCH!" Gatomon X yelled in pain.

"Had enough?" Myotismon asked. Gatomon X nodded silently. "Get your gloves on! We're going somewhere!" Myotismon said and Gatomon X grabbed her gloves.

* * *

"What took you so long Myotismon?" Bagra asked when Myotismon, Gatomon X, and Wizardmon X walked in.

"While all of you wimps were sitting here and talking about taking over the Digital World, I was trying to gather more minions." Myotismon said. "Meet Gatomon and Wizardmon." He said.

"They don't look like normal Gatomon and Wizardmon." Bagra pointed out.

"They're not, Bagra." Myotismon said. "They carry the X Antibody making them Gatomon X and Wizardmon X."

"Is that the DigiDestined's digimon?" Devimon asked.

"Yes it is Devimon." Myotismon said.

"Good job Myotismon." Bagra said.

"I don't believe you." Devimon said. "Gatomon X, is it true Patamon is your boyfriend?"

"Why would I date that pig?" Gatomon X snapped.

* * *

Patamon couldn't stop thinking about Gatomon X. I couldn't protect the one I loved, Patamon thought, I'm weak, I'll never save her.

TK noticed his partner's sadness. "Hey Patamon, what's up?" He asked the rookie.

"Nothing TK." Patamon said.

"I can tell something's wrong Patamon." TK said.

"Nothing's wrong TK!" Patamon snapped.

"It's about Gatomon X is it?" TK asked.

"Yeah." Patamon said. "I loved her TK."

"It's okay Patamon." TK said. "I'll help you save her."

"You will TK?" Patamon asked.

"Of course. You're my best friend." TK said.

"You're my best friend too, TK." Patamon said. "Now, is Mikey or Kari staying at your place because I really want that sleeping bag."

"They're not staying over Patamon." TK laughed. "But we're staying with Kari tonight."


	5. Patamon's Confession

"What's wrong with Patamon, TK?" Kari asked her boyfriend.

"He loved Gatomon and he wants her back." TK explained to Kari.

"Just like me." Kari said. "But I don't like Gatomon like that."

"Just keep telling yourself that." TK laughed.

"TK!" Kari said.

"Hey, I was just joking." TK said. "And besides, you look cute when you're angry."

"Aww... thanks TK." Kari said.

They finally reached the portal and went through it.

* * *

"Mikey, what was that girl's name?" Angie asked Mikey when Kari and TK were out of sight.

"Kari. Kari Kamiya." Mikey said. "An angel of light."

"Don't tell me you like her!" Angie said.

"No... no I don't!" Mikey said.

"He does like her, Angie!" Shoutmon said. "I heard him!"

"Shoutmon!" Mikey yelled at the red digimon.

"Thanks Shoutmon!" Angie smiled at Shoutmon.

"No prob' Angie." Shoutmon said.

"Angie... you're the only girl I need. You know that, right?" Mikey said.

"Well, I'm apparently not!" Angie said. She started crying. "And to think I thought we had something special, Mikey."

"We do Angie." Mikey said as he tried to comfort Angie.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Angie asked.

"Because I would never, ever, hurt you like that." Mikey reassured. "When you and Jeremy did that 'True Heart Dance', I wished I was up on that stage, dancing with you."

"Don't talk about that dark moment Mikey." Angie said. "We promised we would never speak about it ever again."

"Oh yeah..." Mikey said. "But still! Would it have been better if you weren't dancing with Jeremy but with me?"

"Yeah." Angie said. "Oh I'm sorry Mikey!"

"It's fine." Mikey said.

"How does Mikey put up with her?" Nene asked Jeremy.

"I have no clue." Jeremy said.

"At least you're not like that." Nene said. "I would break up with you."

"Good thing I'm not." Jeremy said.

"Why don't you come to my place, Angie?" Mikey offered.

"Of course Mikey!" Angie happily exclaimed and hugged Mikey. "I would never miss one minute with you!"

"Talk about tough love." The blond-haired boy said.

"Your right Yuu." Jeremy agreed.

"Can we spy on them?" A Montiamon eagerly asked.

"I told you. We don't spy anymore." Nene said.

"But Nene..." Montiamon said.

* * *

"I'm home Mom!" Mikey yelled as he came out of the computer.

"Welcome back Mikey!" Mikey's Mom said.

"I'm also here too, Mrs Kudo." Angie yelled.

"Oh, hello Angie." Mikey's Mom said.

"So Mikey, what do want to do?" Angie asked.

"Wanna go to a movie? Just not Warm Bodies. TK told me it was terrible." Mikey said.

"How about a picnic?" Angie said.

"Great idea Angie!" Mikey said.

* * *

"What's our next move Bagra?" Devimon asked.

"The DigiDestined are weak and vulnerable." Bagra said and he explained his plan.

* * *

Angie and Mikey were in Obidia Park having a picnic. "Oh Mikey. This is so romantic." Angie said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Mikey agreed. "No Shoutmon, no Cutemon, no digimon."

"And no Bagra Army." Angie added.

"Just you and me. Alone." Mikey said.

"I love you Mikey." Angie said.

"I love you even more Angie." Mikey said before his cell phone rang. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello. This is Mikey."

"Mikey! We need your help!" TK said on the other side.

"TK? What's the matter?" Mikey asked.

"A... a digimon attacked and he's looking for people with a Fusion Loader."

"What does this digimon look like?" Mikey asked.

"He looks kinda like he made half of his body. Half of him is code and the other part is metal."

Mikey looked like he was going to throw up. "I'm on my way!" He said before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Angie asked.

"TK! Now Angie, do you have your Fusion Loader?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah I have it." Angie answered holding up an orange Fusion Loader.

"Well..." Mikey said as he took Angie's hand. "We need to get going." He added before running full speed towards TK.

* * *

"Did you contact Willis yet?" Kari asked TK.

"Yeah. Yolei's uncle is picking him up." TK said.

"Which uncle?" Kari asked.

"I don't know." TK said. Just then a helicopter flew over the DigiDestined. "Looks like he's here!"

"Watch out TK!" Kari yelled as she saw a boy jump out of the helicopter followed by a tan and green rabbit like digimon. The two moved out-of-the-way just as the boy and digimon fell on the ground.

"Ow..." The boy said.

"Are you okay Willis?" Kari said running towards the boy.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The boy said. He had blond hair and a white shirt under a red, short-sleved jacket. As the boy got up, Kari hugged him.

"Willis!" She said.

"Hey Kari." Willis said.

"Hey... Willis." TK said coldly.

"Hey TK! I heard you're going out with Kari." Willis said.

"Yeah." TK said.

"Where's Gatomon?" The tan and green digimon asked. Tears started to roll down Kari's face.

"She... she... att... attacked me." Kari sobbed.

"Oh... I'm sorry Kari." Willis said. "I know what it feels like."

"Hey guys! We came over as soon as possible!" Mikey said.

"Hey Mikey!" TK said.

Shoutmon came out of the Fusion Loader. "That no good little scum!" Shoutmon said.

"Be quiet Shoutmon!" Mikey said.

"Who's this?" Shoutmon said looking the green and tan digimon. "A Bagra spy?" Shoutmon said before Starmon came out of the Fusion Loader.

"Don't do it Shoutmon!" Starmon said.

"Who is this and why does he have multiple digimon?" Willis asked.

"That's Mikey and he does have multiple digimon but I don't really know why." TK said.

"Should we stop the red digimon trying to attack Terriermon?" Willis asked.

"Don't worry. Shoutmon is always like this." TK said.

"Angie. Get Cutemon out." Mikey said.

"Okay. Cutemon, reload!" Angie said and a small pink digimon came out of the Fusion Loader.

"What do you want Angie?" The digimon asked.

"Go stop Shoutmon, Cutemon." Angie said.

"Okay." Cutemon said as she walked over to Terriermon. "Shoutmon! Stop it!"

"Okay Cutemon. I'll stop." Shoutmon said. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm Terriermon." Terriermon said.

"I'm Shoutmon and this is Cutemon." Shoutmon said.

"Hi... hi Cutemon." Terriermon said, trying to hide his blush.

"We did it!" Mikey said and noticed Willis. "And who's this?"

"Mikey, this is my friend from America, Willis. And the digimon Shoutmon threatened to attack is Terriermon, Willis' digimon partner." Kari said.

"Now that we all know each other... WHY DON'T WE FOCUS ON LORD BAGRA!" Shoutmon yelled.

"You're right Shoutmon. We need a plan." Mikey said.

Shoumon got out his microphone. "Rock and roller!" He yelled and charged up towards Lord Bagra. Lord Bagra grabbed Shoutmon.

"So, the pesky Fusion Fighters are here. This should stop them." Bagra said before Gatomon X jumped out of a nearby tree.

"Surprise." Gatomon X said.

"You again!" TK yelled.

"Patamon. Now's your chance." Kari whispered to Patamon.

"Okay." Patamon said before he flew to Gatomon X. "I know you're in there Gatomon! Fight it!"

"You pesky Patamon. I can't. You must!" Gatomon X was arguing with herself.

"Maybe this will snap you out of it." Patamon said as he leaned in and kissed Gatomon X.

"Patamon!" Gatomon X said as she came to her senses.

"Is that really you Gatomon?" Patamon asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Gatomon X said. She could feel herself changing back. "I'm me again!"

"I guess true love conquers all." Kari said.

"Oh Patamon! I love you too!" Gatomon said.


	6. The Digimon Twins- Lopmon and Terriermon

Willis' backpack started to move like it was celebrating. "Did you pack a cat Willis?" TK asked.

"No... but I sense something coming from that bag." Willis said as he took his backpack off and opened it. A small digimon that looked like Terriermon with pink and brown fur jumped out.

"Yay! Fresh air!" It cheered.

"Lopmon! I thought I left you with Mom and Dad!" Willis said.

"You did but I've always wanted to meet your friends without attacking them!" The digimon said. "So I snuck in your backpack!"

"What am I gonna do with you Lopmon?" Willis said.

"Play with me!" Lopmon said.

"Yay! Brother came!" Terriermon cheered and the two digimon ran off to play with each other.

"Terriermon tries to act mature but he's really just a kid." Cutemon said.

"Aren't we forgetting Lord Bagra has Shoutmon and is probably going to send Wizardmon X to destroy us?" Mikey said.

"He's right guys." Angie said.

"Yeah Angie!" Cutemon agreed.

"Ok. Lopmon! Terriermon!" Willis yelled.

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!" Terriermon yelled.

"Lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon!" Lopmon yelled.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!" Gatomon yelled.

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon! The Flying Hope!" Patamon yelled.

"Ballistimon! Beastmon! Reload!" Mikey yelled and Ballistimon and Beastmon came out of the Fusion Loader.

"Hey Mikey. I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep?" Beastmon asked.

"No. Ballistimon! Beastmon! Digi fuse!" Mikey yelled.

"BalliBeastmon!" The combined digimon yelled.

"That's so cool!" Willis said.

"No time to be impressed Willis! We gotta save Shoutmon!" Mikey said.

"Yeah." Pegasusmon said and flew up to Bagra. "Star shower!" He yelled as fired stars from his wings.

"I'll finish this." Angewomon said as she flew up to Bagra's face. "Heavens charm!" She yelled and fired a bright beam of light at Bagra.

"Gatomon?" Bagra said.

"Goodnight." Angewomon said before dedigivolving back to Salamon.

"Oh no!" Kari said. "Salamon!" She yelled and caught Salamon in her arms.

"Ninja punch!" Turuiemon yelled and hit Bagra's foot.

"Gargo cannon!" Gargomon yelled and fired his gun.

"Cat speaker!" BalliBeastmon yelled as he fired a blast from his speaker. Bagra broke into tiny pieces.

"I'll get revenge Salamon!" Was Bagra's final words.

"We did it!" Pegasusmon yelled before he dedigivolved to Patamon. He flew over to Salamon and Kari. "And how is my Angel of Light doing?"

"She should be better tomorrow." Kari said.

* * *

"Gatomon did what?!" Myotismon said.

"That Patamon kissed her and she became normal again." Bagra explained.

"I guess the X Antibody isn't as strong as I thought." Myotismon said.

"What do we do?" Bagra asked.

"I don't know Bagra." Myotismon said.

* * *

All the digimon went back to their rookie forms and Shoutmon fell to the ground.

"I got you Shoutmon!" Mikey yelled as he tried to catch Shoutmon. Shoutmon landed in his arms.

"Did we defeat him?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah buddy. We did." Mikey said.

"Good. Because if we didn't defeat him I would kiss Cutemon." Shoutmon said.

* * *

Willis decided he was going to stay in Japan. "I was going to study at Tokyo University and I want to know my way around town." Willis said.

"Great idea Willis!" TK said.

"And I'll have more digimon to play with!" Terriermon said. "And Cutemon is here!"

"Yay! Play!" Lopmon cheered.

"Can we play with Salamon?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't think she wants to play now Terriermon." Willis said.

"I'm gonna take Salamon home." Kari said.

"Can I go with you Kari?" Patamon asked. "I wanna make sure my angel is okay."

"Sure Patamon!" Kari said.

"If Patamon is going to your house, I'm going too." TK said.

"Okay TK. You can come too." Kari said.

* * *

"She's waking up!" Patamon said. Salamon was in Kari's bed, lying down and resting. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Patamon." Salamon said.

"Hey my little angel." Patamon said.

"What happened?"

"You were fighting and you used heavens charm and fainted. Kari caught you and brought you here." Patamon explained. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." Salamon answered.

"Ok." Patamon said and he walked out.

Salamon drowsily got out of bed and followed Patamon out.


End file.
